1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge dispenser for automatically igniting and dispensing pyrotechnic weather modification round. The rounds are dispensed from an aircraft at rates up to one per second.
Ordinarly, pyrotechnic rounds are carried aboard an aircraft into or over a cloud formation and dispensed into the clouds to cause precipitation from the cloud.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Previously, pyrotechnic rounds where dispensed from external racks aboard aircraft which carried 52 rounds. Alternate methods of dispensing pyrotechnics, are to fire individual pyrotechnic rounds from pistols or burn flares on supports attached externally of the aircraft. However, a current requirement is for the aircraft to be capable of dispensing 4,000 rounds from a single aircraft. There are no known prior art dispensors available which will handle the large number of required rounds.